1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a decorative waterfall, and, more particularly, it relates to a decorative waterfall system which has the ability to alter the flow of the water down the waterfall for an unlimited aesthetic effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Table top fountains and larger monumental fountains are increasingly appearing in homes, offices, shopping malls, airports, public parks, and civic areas providing an aesthetically pleasing visual and audible effect to help people relax in the busy and high stress daily environment. Most waterfalls, however, are bulky, have a limited number of embodiments, have a large footprint with exposed bowl or pool, are expensive and have excessive amounts of splashing caused by the water failing outside the perimeter of the bowl or pool during the fall. Excessive splashing is a problem in both private and public applications because of large damage to indoor furniture and equipment and safety problems such as slip and fall accidents.
Furthermore, many waterfalls have a fixed water flow down the waterfall which can not be rearranged and/or otherwise altered by the user to change the visual or auditory effects of the water flow. For instance, the Hibben, U.S. Pat. No. D213,692, and the Hibben, U.S. Pat. No. D213,693, provide a fountain having a variety of water flow changing elements for providing a variety of water pools and an aesthetically pleasing waterfall effect. Unfortunately, however, the water flow changing elements of the Hibben patents can not be rearranged, removed, and/or otherwise altered to change the aesthetic effect of the water flow down the waterfall. After a certain amount of time, a user can become bored with the waterfall and the aesthetically pleasing and mood soothing effects on the user can be compromised.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a decorative waterfall system which provides an inexpensive waterfall system. Additionally, a need exists for a decorative waterfall system which provides a user the opportunity to alter the flow of water down the waterfall for an unlimited variety of visual and auditory effects. Additionally there exists a need for a decorative waterfall system which has a plurality of removable water flow changing elements which can be added and removed to alter the flow of water down the waterfall. Additionally there exists a need for a decorative waterfall which allows control on the size of the pool exposed to the surface. Furthermore there exists a need for a decorative waterfall system with an unlimited variety of embodiments.